


The Golden Empire

by Carbynn, kotosk (Kotosk)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father as Chingiz khan, M/M, it’s a shitpost basically feel free to join in, noncon directed at Hoho, noncon is not graphic tho, this is a plotbunny but the bunny is the size of a godzilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbynn/pseuds/Carbynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotosk/pseuds/kotosk
Summary: Seriously if one mortal guy managed to conquer half of the world why the fuck would Father stop at one tiny ass country
Relationships: Al/tons of women, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Hoho/hordes of people, Trisha Elric/Van Hohenheim
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	The Golden Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Carbynn and i made this and usually our aus are rather angsty but hoho served as a lighting rod so we got to have the tenderest royed

AU in which Father's ambitions didn’t stop at one country, so while Hoho was fucking around in Xing Father conquers whatever tribes that are on Amestris territories and Creta and what lies beyond, then turns around and conquers Xing and moves further East. Eventually he rules the entire continent, and since he is immortal his empire is truly eternal. He doesn't create homunculi so he's more or less humanlike, and by the time the promised day comes he briefly entertains the idea of going with it but eventually decides against it - he already has the world, and sacrificing a part of his empire would cause great disturbance among other provinces and that's not something he wants.

/Hoho noncon part starts/

At some point after he starts his conquest Father starts kinda missing Xerxes and Xerxians so he decides to recreate it. Alas, the transmutation granted him an infertile body, so if he can't actually father children on his own then the only other option is to catch Hoho and make him a breeder. Father could be nice and just give him harems or he can be not nice and chain him and just have him being milked. Maybe at first he has harems and then he tries to escape, so Father’s like if you can’t appreciate the nice way then it’s gonna be the hard way. Hoho still manages to escape though. 

Eventually Father finds some amusement in it, like making the regions compete who can get more golden eyed babies, so people would hunt Hoho down and fuck him all on their own. Father is chaotic evil in this one, it’s all about enjoying life’s little pleasures. 

*the entire town standing in line like don’t worry guys we’re gonna win this year*

So he gets to increase the Xerxian population and make Hoho suffer at the same time, Father is so damn pleased he’d come up with that idea. 

Like after the first few years with the harems there’s a bunch of perfect specimens that have normal harems and cause no problem but Father still makes that competition just to fuck with Hoho. And it's better to have a 'pure' baby with the real Xerxian so Hoho's more sought after anyway. Getting into the harem is probably like a reverse brothel, you have to pay to fuck the Xerxian.

So as Father goes further down with his conquests he establishes these harems to slowly turn the population more Xerxes-like, and since Xerxian genes are strong it catches very fast. Father regularly courses through his territories, and if he forbade alchemy in its infancy then he’d truly be a god for his people. Hoho probably couldn’t teach anyone since he was too busy running from everyone trying to get a piece of him. 

Considering the harems and the instilling of Xerxian blood incest definitions would be shifted a bit so the heritage would be matrilineal and it’s incest only if you’re related through mothers, fathers don’t really count anymore. In more distant/newest parts of the Empire they still have their way of defining that.

/Hoho noncon part ends/

Present days, the empire looks pretty much like Xerxes and since Hoho fathered (and grand-grand-grandfathered) most of the current population there are plenty of people who look exactly like him so he really doesn’t stand out that much anymore so he can actually settle down with Trisha. (Trisha is a treasure but also some tiny part of that choice was that Trisha doesn’t look Xerxian so Hoho was like 'I’m pretty sure this isn't my grandchild so I guess we can get married'). 

They raise Ed and Al together, Hoho teaches them alchemy even though it’s forbidden (more like it never got created so by that time people actually believe Father is their god). Xerxes is rebuilt, there’s no desert, and together they run a hotel on the Amerstian-Xerxian province border which is near Resembool. 

Enter Roy, who was stationed in Amestris and was about to get relocated to Xerxes before he was given his vacation which he intended to spent in his home Xing province. Xing was one of the rare provinces that didn’t join the Hoho hunt and weren’t fully integrated, so most of the people still look Xingese. Since Father was trying to restore Xerxes and that required a lot of new people homosexuality is looked down upon in most of provinces and Xing is one of the few that doesn’t. 

So anyway Roy is on his way home when he stops at the border at the Elrics’ Inn. It’s a low season so there are no other guests, only the Elrics and him. He never makes it home that leave because he is introduced to Ed and he can’t find it in himself to leave so instead he stays the whole week he was supposed to spend in Xing. 

Hoho very much Does Not like that cos he's been around long enough to know how Roy looks at his son. The first day he's there Trisha's like oh and this is our son Ed! and Roy's like 'hello Edward' and IMMEDIATELY Hoho's suspicious. Ed’s a very pretty boy, can’t blame him though. Trisha meanwhile ships the shit out of them, Hoho's like 'I don't like this Trisha this won't end well' and Trisha's like 'please, this'll be good for Ed, he could use some ass'. Hoho just dies inside because he doesn't want to think about Ed's ass even a little bit, or Roy's ass either for that matter.

When Roy just met Ed Trisha’s like 'Ed dear go show him around the town' and Hoho’s very unamused. Roy doesn’t waste time and immediately uses the opportunity to seduce Ed. Trisha knew exactly what she was doing, she sees Ed swooning for the first time ever and she’s like yep Al was right. She's like 'oh, Ed, why don't you take him to the Johnson's cozy little cafe for lunch? here, have some money' then she pushes them both out the door  
Ed blushes the entire way there. Roy holds the door for him and pulls his chair out for him and Ed's fucking lost. Roy 'accidentally' brushes Ed's lower back when he moves away from the chair, pays the bill as well. Ed goes home and gives Trisha the money back and she's like didn't you go to lunch and Ed's bright red and just mumbles 'he paid...'. Trisha’s like n i c e *ok hand emoji*

Roy's a gentleman and is suave as fuck, Ed has so many Feelings he can't handle it. He probably only recently came to terms with the fact he’s not into girls and now Roy being clearly interested in him is overwhelming. 

He goes outside that evening to lay in the grass in the field way back behind the house and just kind of think in silence under the big open sky with his eyes closed because it's just. a lot. and he doesn't know how to even process but then he hears something and opens his eyes and Roy's laying next to him. Roy’s like 'has anyone told you how gorgeous you are'. 

Ed doesn’t even know what to say. Before he has the chance Roy cuts him off and just, so, so seriously leans up on an elbow so he can look down at him and meet his eyes and say that he means it. Ed goes completely red in a heartbeat then Roy very slowly leans in and Ed's soul leaves his body when Roy kisses his cheek. Roy doesn't want to spook him, he can tell Ed's never done anything even remotely like this in his life, so he’s giving Ed an option to turn away. Ed turns to meet him halfway, and his heart is pounding so hard in his throat he'd be surprised if Roy couldn't feel it when he kisses him. 

Roy keeps it very soft, showering his face with kisses. When he pulls away he asks Ed if that was okay, he has to make sure. Ed only manages to say please. Roy's hand in his hair and Ed hugs him in return very shyly. They probably spend a lot of time laying there like that and not saying anything, just enjoying the closeness, Roy pets his hair and strokes his fingers over the back of Ed's neck. Ed calms down enough to initiate a kiss first, and it's the softest, most careful, shyest kiss Roy's ever had in his life, Roy _melts_. 

He doesn't make any moves to change the tone of the kiss though, he lets Ed keep control. Kinda rolls back and pulls Ed on top of himself, lets Ed pin him so Ed's completely in control. Ed hides his face in his neck afterwards, Roy just holds him and pets his back, maybe tells him he's beautiful again.

Ed definitely died, this is the only explanation, he died and somehow made it into heaven cos yeah no way this shit is real. People don't talk to Ed this way, especially not stupidly hot older military guys or guys in general, that’s just Not Done.  
Maybe he asks Roy about it, like why does being with you feel so good when everyone says this is terrible. Roy has to explain that it’s not terrible at all, 'we don't think that way in Xing.' Ed realizing he’d probably never get there and that not only is this time with Roy the last time he'll ever see him, but it's also the last time he'll ever have this kind of thing with any man. Xing is the closest province that thinks that way and they don’t travel that often and Ed is stuck in Resembool. This is it, this is going to be the best week of his life, he's 17 and he's already peaked. At least they still have a few more days.

Ed gets bolder now that he knows what to expect, he's still shocked it's happening though. They kiss for a long time and they go back there almost every night that Roy's there 

Trisha had to stop Hoho from going there and dragging Ed back home.  
Trisha actually runs into them but doesn’t let them know, at that point it was obvious Ed's not into girls and Roy was kissing him like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

Ed sneaks into Roys room for the first time the night before Roy leaves. He knows Roy is going and he just needs him. It’s almost a full moon so Roy can clearly see him in the dark, Ed illuminated by moonlight is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Ed comes to sit on his bed and Roy pulls him into his arms, tangles his hands in his hair and starts to kiss him and all Ed can say is please and Roy can’t deny him anything so he starts moving his hands lower, slides them down his back and on his ass. Ed's basically on fire, this is all so much but he wants it more than anything, he really wants to moan but they have to be quiet. He buries his face in Roy's neck to muffle his whimpers when Roy finally gets a hand on him. Roy kisses him through his orgasm, he probably isn't expecting Ed to reciprocate but then Ed starts pulling at Roy's clothes Roy’s soul leaves his body. Ed takes his time touching him since he won’t get to again. Ed straddles his hips and explores him, he takes his time cataloguing every inch of Roy's skin, he's never going to have this again so he has to remember everything. Roy leaves a mark on Ed somewhere no one would see it but him, like on his shoulder or collarbone or on his thigh. It'll fade but at least that way Ed will remember him. It's wonderful and terrible for both of them but at least Ed gets to spend one night with him and sleep in his arms for a few hours. Roy doesn’t, he just holds him the entire time.

if only Roy weren't in the military he wouldn't have to leave, he probably doesn't even know where exactly he has to go, so Ed can't even write.

When Roy has to leave and Ed gets very upset afterwards Hoho feels kinda justified in his suspicions, from his pov it's like he used Ed up and left him. They both have a talk with Ed after Roy leaves, those were vastly different talks. Trisha's was nice and comforting and Hoho's was like 'this is why you never ever trust older men ever also i'm sorry son take this brief comforting shoulder touch and feel better also don't forget to take out the garbage'. You’d think a guy would get a bit better after 460 years of being immortal and 500.000 souls crammed into him. (Hoho's been alive for 500 slutty, traumatizing years.)

At least Roy knows his address so he can still write even though he won’t get a reply with him moving between stations. 

Luckily, Father is on his way, so Ed probably doesn't even get a single letter before Father shows up.  
He’s like sup Hoho long time no see nice kids you got here.  
It’s been a while since we got your first generation in the harems y’know.

That's probably one of the worst days of Hoho's life with that sweet sweet trauma resurfacing. He's condemned his kids to an awful fucking life, at least from his perspective. In reality, going to the harems is a huge honor and that's not lost on Ed or Al. Al's prolly thrilled about it but Ed's sad because he's a big gay boye and he doesn’t want any women. At this point it’s really more of a tradition so they can leave after they fill some quotas, and when they get a telegram from Ed that he and Roy are going to Xing Hoho has very mixed feelings.

One more reason to be fucking upset about the harem thing is that he doesn’t know in which one he would get in and he won’t get Roy’s letters. Trisha would’ve readdressed them but your mom dealing with your love letters is kinda unsettling. 

Maybe Ed can send his letters to hq and they’d readdress it so he writes about getting sent in the harems. Roy gets the letter and he's probably highkey miserable, Ed being in the harems is terrible for so many reasons. He gets to wallow in misery for a few minutes, tries to come up with a way how to find which harem Ed got sent to and get reassigned there, then hears that they got some new guys coming. He sucks it up and puts on his mask and walks into the room where the new guys are and immediately sees Ed but he has to maintain that mask, he can't just go over to him but god he wants to, Ed lights up as well until he realizes Roys a colonel and the head of the harem’s security.

So when they met Roy was going to Xing and he wasn’t in his central mode anymore and he was just his real dorkish self Ed fell for. And then he meets him again and Ed sees him in the imperial uniform all tall and important and commanding, the contrast is so stark Ed is shook (for added shookness let’s suppose it’s a Cucumis’s Roy).

Roy told them he’s in the military but he didn’t mention he’s a fucking colonel in the emperor’s closest security, so Ed gets kinda intimidated and kinda worried actually. Surely someone so important isn't allowed to be A Gay so there's no way anything is going to happen with them again, Ed's certain it was just a fling for Roy. Roy’ll just have to seduce him again and prove to Ed that he's not looking for a fling. 

So Roy shows up for a security check a few minutes after Ed got showed his room, gotta discuss security measures right. Maybe there are some security protocols he has to follow so he has to check there are no enemies in the room and/or in his bed. Maybe he needs to pat Ed down to make sure he's not injured and hasn't been compromised in any way.  
Ed's very enthusiastic about the check up.  
Roy slides his hands down Ed's sides, running the back of his hand across the insides of his thighs, sliding a hand up his chest, cupping his cheek and tilting his head back, and it’s all very slow and sensuous and very clearly not a pat down at all but it's like a very soft and quiet interaction and then Roy kisses him so tenderly. It's late and there's like one oil lamp burning or something and Ed's basically glowing in the orange light and they're both so fucking lost in each other.

Roy was so sure he won’t see Ed any time soon again and now he got to kiss him and touch him and hold him in his arms. They get to sleep next to each other this time too because they probably couldn't even sleep together before, or at least for longer than like an hour, they had to be so careful. They don't have to be so careful now since the only people who would find them are Ed's security and Roy _is_ Ed's security. They still have to be quiet though since there’s still Ed's harem Ed's not attending to but he probably gets a free pass for the first night. 

So Roy kisses him the whole time he's fucking him, and it’s the slowest sweetest lovemaking ever. Also since this is his first night and he's not with his harem, aside from the handjobs last time he saw Roy this would be Ed's first time and Roy's the only person who's ever touched him. Roy, being a possessive fucker, definitely loves that.  
Ed loves waking up next to him, he’s been dreaming of this the entire time they were apart, Roy has too. He probably kisses Ed awake actually, he wakes up first and can't not kiss him.  
When they're done kissing Roy asks him to run away with him and Ed doesn't even hesitate. He’s like 'I thought you’d never ask'. He doesn't want to lose Roy again either.

Roy signs his resignation the same day and assigns Riza in his place, then takes Ed and they go to Xing. The probability of them both ending up in the same harem was so tiny it’s clearly Fate and maybe Xingese people have a lot of beliefs about fate and stuff. Most of all Roy knows that fate doesn’t happen twice, and he can't even contemplate being away from Ed again, not now that he's seen him again, even though he was ready to wait another year and try to find him in Resembool again so yeah better grab him and run.

Riza immediately knew something happened while he was away since Roy also was clearly upset when he got back. Roy doesn't even have to really explain to her why he has to go, he's just like, I found him again and that's enough for her.

Ed is the first one ever since Hoho who escaped the harems and Father’s like goddamn it this one really takes after Hoho I should’ve known.  
Although now with the entire population looking like Hoho it’s much easier to get lost than it was for Hoho so no-one thinks that pretty boye Mustang got is the same one who escaped the harems. 

So they’re getting away to Xing and they’re alone in the cart so he can hold Ed close. Ed can bury his face in Roy's neck and just be so fucking happy to be with him. Ed finally feels right again and he hasn't felt right since the last time he was in Roy's arms and now he’ll finally be able to live in a place where they can be together. 

They go visit Trisha and Hoho after some time and they probably knew anyway ever since Roy’s first stay but now they get to watch them being hopelessly in love with each other. These two idiots are so infatuated with each other it’s embarrassing to look at. For Hoho at least, Trisha is digging that shit. She's absolutely delighted by them and Roy's very charming too really, just the best boye to take home to mom and dad. And it’s a nice payback for what Ed had to get through when he met Chris and Roy’s sisters.

Trisha is probably so fucking happy, Hoho probably just kind of... grudgingly tolerates that.  
Ed throwing his life away to go live with this guy is very troubling because who's to say Roy won't just leave him again, leaving him alone in Xing out of all places. Ed's resourceful but he'd be so disadvantaged in Xing, Hoho’s worried. He taught them both plenty of arrays but they never really left Resembool before, Ed's a home boye. Maybe kind of sheltered too also definitely doesn't speak Xingese. Hoho is very worried then they come visit them and Ed's decent at Xingese and they talk it among themselves and Hoho really wishes he didn’t know it. It’s either rather dirty Xingese or the sappiest shit Roy can come up with, both being equally disgusting. 

Roy calls him so many intricate Xingese pet names. He often calls Ed sunshine, Ed still blushes every time he does that. 

At least Hoho can reassure himself that Roy is genuinely in love with his son and doesn't have any bad motives. Even though Hoho’s ancient and the Xerxians were mostly bisexual so he still remembers when it was a common thing he’s being a fucking hypocrite and he doesn’t like that Roys that much older. He probably has some hangups about the military as well. At least he can know with almost 100% certainty that Ed and Roy aren't siblings in some way.  
He kinda gives up by the time they leave because Ed's happiest than he’s ever seen him.

While Ed and Roy live together in Xing having the sweetest softest love affair ever Al fucks ten women a day and has more kids than Hoho ever did. Father is very pleased. Al's a good dad too, he knows all the kids' names and birthdays and there are like 15 birthdays a day and he tries his best to hang out with all his 5475 kids. 

Father awards him 'best father of the empire'. 

And since Ed’s a very good Xerxian specimen and Xerxian looking kids have bigger chances outside Xing people would seek his help, like people offering to pay him and parents turning up with their daughters and bags of money. He absolutely refuses at first but ends up donating sperm. That way Ed still ends up having about the same amount of children as he would’ve had in the harem but at least he gets to sleep with the person he wants to sleep.

Seeing all these kids running around would make it very easy for Roy to imagine what their kid would’ve looked like if they could have one together. Maybe Roy’s sisters are his actual sisters in this one and one of them has Ed's kid as well so it’s close enough. They'd be the best uncle-dads in the world, Ed definitely wants to spend time with his kids and at least somehow participate in their lives. He'd feel weird seeing all these Xerxian kids running around and just. ignoring them. The kids love him as well. Like imagine spending your entire childhood seeing Xingese people and then running into an adult that looks just like you. These kids follow Ed around like lil’ ducklings.

A few years later someone tries to snitch them out to Father and he’s like:  
'does he have any children'  
'half of the town sir'  
'leave him be then'


End file.
